Vésuve
by Spring Epava
Summary: Mei Terumi se rend à Konoha pour un conseil qui devra organiser la fin de trois ans de guerre. La région est rasée, tombée en ruine, l'espoir tient en quelques vieux hokage et entre les mains d'un héros aux pulsions incontrôlables. Troisième chapitre : Tabac Noir. Rating M à l'avenir.
1. Incarnation du sublime

Bonjour à tous ! Seconde fic sur Naruto, aujourd'hui je me penche sur Mei Terumi, un personnage sur lequel il manque désespérément des fics et que j'adore tout particulièrement, racontée via son conseiller et plus tard via Naruto ou d'autres.

Encore une fois c'est un récit bien spécial, si vous voulez de la gratuité et de l'action pure passez votre chemin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de toute façon et vive les fanfiction :)

Celle-ci est un projet sans pour l'instant de limite de chapitres ou de mots, j'écris au fil de l'eau et du feu, et c'est un réel plaisir. En espérant lire quelques réactions des plus corsées,

à bientôt :

* * *

 **Vésuve**

 _Incarnation du sublime_

* * *

 _Toketemoro._

D'élans ou des maux. Tout s'avance sous la neige.

Cendre de ciel ou perle indemne.

Tel flocon sur le nez. Tel rayon de gaz aux pieds.

Les cristaux sur son passage se fondent en ruisseaux de la plus pure des mélodies.

Glaciation précoce.

Région ardente de s'essouffler.

C'est la flamme hivernale dont ce village a tant besoin qu'elle s'en va raviver. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que Mei est quelqu'un de pacifique, qu'elle va tout contrôler, que son voyage ici dans ce territoire n'est que bon présage pour l'avenir des gens, mais il y a définitivement quelque chose de sacré, de décisif qui l'habite depuis notre départ. Soleil de ses rayons enlevés sur elle ? Ou bien air salé des plages de verdure ? Peu importe les raisons, l'air est changeant et son sourire glacé.

 _Mais comment cela a bien pu commencé ?  
_

* * *

Sybille des eaux sans fin. Les trépas remuent dans une marre, dans un puits où aucune mesure n'a plus de certitude. Les sages avaient parlé. Depuis leurs grottes de rêve ils avaient vu ce que la terre allait subir des mois plus tard. Personne ne pouvait estimer l'ampleur ni la durée de la destruction. Incarnation de la déflagration. Entourées des piliers de sang dans un promontoire ascète, la voici marchant sur un courant de splendeur immaculée. Ses yeux tournées vers les aubes d'autres temps futurs ou passés. Tous se recoupaient et se mélangeaient comme autant de fluides temporels. Il n'y avait plus de limite à la connaissance en cet instant. Seuls les éthers du ciel importaient, seuls les contrastes colorés de multitudes de visions se faisaient reines. Pouvoir légendaire des temples enfouis de sable chaud. Filet de dunes sur les paupières ouvertes, incapable de voir au dehors, ce qui se révélait était à l'extérieur, dans la plus pure mystification de l'essence. Elle ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir les mondes qui l'appelaient. Les ondes battirent la cadence des révélations et alors elle vit.

Jetant des regards sur les alentours, nos yeux sont embrumés par les terreurs que la guerre a laissées derrière elle. Et c'est loin d'être finie. Tout le bastion se réunissant maintenant à Konoha, il est de notre devoir de nous atteler au pus vite à un plan de défense des Hokage restant. Leur siège sera déplacé d'ici peu sous la tutelle du seul village de la feuille. Konoha perle verte des terres fertiles attaquée, lavée du joug terrifiant des plus puissants assassins que l'époque ait connue. Où sont les espoirs ? Non pas dans cette réunion extraordinaire, plutôt dans le fait que tout le monde ici maintenant dans cette région soit sur le qui-vive, que tous les guerriers les plus renommés de la ville se soient avancés vers leur prochaines actions. Que la planification des jours à venir soient la seule conséquence d'une vénération de l'unicité. Aux branches rafistolées de temps et de lichen précoce il y a les troncs coupés et les feuilles roussies de magma incandescent qui s'éparpillent sur l'asphalte herbeux. Peu de place pour un pied nu, détail cinglant. Les rizières emplis des cauchemars de la nuit sans cesse en cercle pernicieux qui tournent et tournent sur les pentes éboulées. Traînées de poudre et soleil rouge de la guerre, étincelant les verdures sang. Des fontaines mortes ou gelées par les boues acides des explosions, ou bien même l'eau qui s'en est allées, laissant des fosses et des creux avides de torrents, ne récoltant que poussière de brouillard et écorchures de chairs. Tombés aux combats. Les arbres morts sont légion, formant des cercle-creusant ou des parapets emplis de fumigènes. Peu de place pour une promenade. Je crois que Mei a décidé de les ignorer. Ils sont partout, à perte de vue. Carcasse déchirant le ciel par leurs aspects d'épouvantails annelés. Gravés directement par le contrecoup mortel de trois ans de guerre éternelle.

C'est une épreuve ? Est-ce seulement l'arrivée ou le début d'une aventure, aussi cruelle soit-elle ? Le guerrier dans un salse de flammes élance son épée sur la pointe des âmes et s'apprête à trancher dans la légende même. Chevelure rousse, crêpée de météores et de migmatites, poursuivant les tracés d'une lignée endeuillées, elle repousse les morts comme la peste au bout du rouet et s'évertue à rouer de coups les restes des ossements pour les briser à la chaîne. Voilà ce que l'on fait des cadavres, on les explose, on les détruit, on les fait reposer dans leur propre marasme, dans leur propre dégagement de lassitude. Et les enfers de la chair prennent le dessus, leurs foudres de feu se nourrissent non sans détonations de leurs dents étincelles. Curée d'éclair. Combat des augures célestes. Ta sauvage quête s'envole et disparaît dans un nuage carmin et saupoudre les clochers de toute une nation. Voilà ce que c'est, la guerre.

« Si le voyage ne te plais pas, on peut toujours s'arrêter maintenant et je te laisse repartir. Cela ne change rien. Je suis en sécurité maintenant.»

 _Je te regarde, fonds._

Difficile de ne pas baisser les yeux quand elle vous regarde. Son poids dans la rétine transperce toute carapace lubrique et elle se déverse en vous entre armure et âme pour vous refondre. Manipulation ? Jamais on ne m'a présenté une femme aussi troublante dans toute ma vie, jamais je n'ai eu à traité avec pareille monstruosité si charmante. Ou plutôt se sont tous les autres corps, toutes les autres créatures qui sont désespérément monstrueuses devant pareil volcan, devant pareil accomplissement. Mei a craché, elle a parlé de son habituelle manière, elle énonce comme elle crache dans ces moments. Je m'excuse auprès d'elle et lui fait signe bien platement que je ne suis qu'un serviteur à ses ordres et qu'elle pourra à sa guise me renvoyer si l'envie lui prend plus tard, cependant je désire rester encore avec elle pour le moment.

« Ce n'est pas ça, dame… c'est simplement que la chaleur m'étouffe. »

« Tu viens d'un village d'eau et de feu, tu devrais te sentir plus qu'à ton aise ici. » Elle avait soudain une certaine forme de gaîté dans la voix. Elle souriait même ! Ce n'était pas étonnant, cela pouvait lui arriver comme cela, au hasard des rencontres et des paysages. Mais là elle n'a pas de raison de le faire, elle devrait être courroucée par ma sorte d'allergie à la soudaine chaleur. « Sois donc plus regardant envers ce que le temps et les météores t'offrent. »

Je réponds simplement un « _Oui_ », presque funèbre, et m'éclipse dans son dos.

« Ce pays a beaucoup trop souffert de la guerre. Je me demande comment nous seront accueillis par les habitants. » Souffla Mei, me dévisageant avec une certaine quiétude. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'en pense qu'il voudrait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Une fois arrivée aux abords de la ville, couvrez-vous le visage. »

Elle se met à rire. Sans doute suis-je stupide au point de déclencher chez elle, de temps à autre, un élan de rire difficilement compréhensible. Ou peut-être est-ce dans son caractère. Mais j'ai cru observé qu'elle ne se laissait jamais ainsi aller avec les autres conseillers, ou même en pleine réunion stratégique. Mei est une femme très sérieuse, peut-être trop le reste du temps. Mais à ces moments où je lui parle et qu'elle est seule à m'écouter, je trouve ses actions de plus en plus… familières envers moi. Est-ce un mal ?

« Si je me voile le visage cela attirera encore d'avantage leur attention débordante. Ces petites merles ne savent plus observer la nouveauté. Ils sont paralysés de terreur et d'angoisse. Imagine donc leur état en voyant une femme dissimulée de la sorte ? Tu risques de nous mettre dans l'embarras. Non… il faut simplement se présenter avec le sourire des sauveurs. Confiants et pertinents, comme d'habitude cher conseiller, hein ? »

« Sans doute… » J'évacue une goutte de sueur de ma temps et répète encore. « Sans doute. » Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Elle semblait se délecter de mon impuissance face à ses mots, face à son attitude à la fois désinvolte et si… apaisée. Elle devait certainement me trouver assez sot, assez niais pour y voir de la passion et en faire son plaisir. Au-delà d'être agréable, j'étais simplement doux et attentionné. Et qui refuserait pareille présence à ses côtés ?

Elle tourne les yeux vers moi et lance un regard de défi. Ses pupilles sont glacées, son iris on ne peut plus noir m'éclabousse de magma, en une fraction de seconde.

Quel temps orageux sous son regard de pierre, aussi vite je me statufie, sous la coupelle dominatrice de ce simplement contact entre son œil et les miens. Elle sait. Elle sait que j'ai compris pourquoi elle était si spéciale aujourd'hui, si enchantée par les ruines tout autour et par la météorologie plus que nauséabonde de ces landes.

Les tornades de grêle ne l'arrêteront pas, les vents des quatre saisons réunis en une saison de conflagrations et des retombées volcaniques, les nuées ardentes ou bien les éruptions de mer glacée sur place, la cristallisation du monde sous les yeux, rien de tout cela ne l'arrêtera car son chemin la mène vers le village où se joue dans ses pensées les plus sombres et chaleureux préparatifs.

* * *

Son heure, est enfin arrivée, mais elle se cache bien de montrer tout signe trop révélateur. Son courroux prononcé dans les moments qui vont suivre. Difficile de ne pas appréhender pareille rencontre. Après tout, au delà des plus grands survivants de ces années de lutte, il y a un espoir vivant qui fait trop parler de lui ces temps-ci, et que tout le monde a tenté de s'approprier. Le guerrier légendaire qui possède le chakra des royaumes inférieurs et des démons à queues. Le démon vivant. Le patronyme sanglant qui a fait coulé les veines depuis des générations. Ce nom maudit alors que je ne peux que tourner encore et encore dans ma bouche sèche, qui me rend toute pensée aussi infructueuse que désagréable, ce gosse me désertifie. Il paraît qu'il n'a plus aucune limite à présent, que ses pouvoirs sont supérieurs à ceux de toutes les autres armées réunies dans le pays, que même ses condisciples fuient sa funeste présence car il a attiré bien trop de fois la mort à lui. Une réputation qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer ni trop porter en honneur. Car bien qu'il se soit toujours débrouillé pour épargner la vie de ses camarades, le héros de Konoha fascine autant qu'il révulse parce qu'il a à peine l'âge requis pour sa fonction. Les grands de ce monde se font jeunes. L'insolence, la désolation dans leur comportement me dit que les époques ont changé et que la vieillesse qui me guette est assurément ma perte. Comment seulement oublier à quel point je suis chétif comparé à n'importe quel soldat, alors devant lui ?

Aussi je préférais en informer la Mizukage : je resterai avec elle jusqu'au bout de mes forces aujourd'hui, et la laisserai seule rencontrer le héros du village caché. Il n'y a pas à discuter, elle accepte sans aucune remarque et redouble son sourire. Je ne sais s'il me faut répondre, enchaîner sur autre chose ou bien me taire à jamais.

Ses yeux me lardent et je gronde d'impatience. Je suffoque dans mes stupides habits de conseiller, je verse des torrents de boue incolore sous mes vêtements et continue malgré tout de marcher. La neige ne fait pas abstraction, elle est présente et en même temps, il fait une chaleur terrifiante aux abords du village. Des fermiers nous ont dit que l'atmosphère était perturbée depuis un certain temps, qu'un nuage immense recouvrait le ciel et que personne ne pourrait vraiment trouver le soleil dans l'amas de cendre. Et sans soleil, que fait-on ?

Sa démarche chaloupée me fait vibrer chaque pas un peu plus. Comment peut-on porter une cascade de feu sur les épaules sans s'y brûler ?

Par delà les pierres, par delà les sciottes et les crapauds d'argent dans la nuit, s'éveillent partout dans le pays des yeux d'une autre nature. Des créatures magiques qui remplissent lentement leurs poumons de l'air en sué des temps de dégénérescence. Fortifiées par les eaux, le sang et les profondeurs, loin de toute putrescence, floraison macabre, au contraire, elles grandissent en allumant leurs phares. Il se dépose alors une lumière dans nos rêves et nous voyons ces créatures perturber l'état de notre conscience. Où en est le temps pendant ces béances ? Parti… il semblerait. Perdu dans les auspices, flashé de la grisaille ambiante ou bien laissé pour mort, déchiqueté dans une tourbière, s'évaporant pour ne bientôt laisser plus qu'une nuée, volute légèrement acidulée qui repoussent l'air pour s'y faire un renom de luciole.

Et si c'était un jour tellement chaud que les rues de Konoha s'étaient vidées ? Apparemment cette ville est déserte, se dirait le premier venu. Et pourtant tout autour l'on peut voir les habitants prostrés dans leurs tanières bouillantes, derrière des rideaux de couleurs chaudes, derrière des fenêtres, derrière des ombres évanescentes. Les gaz de l'après-midi dessinent des oasis salées sur les routes. Jonchées de corps à l'abandon, la ville est un fantôme de souffre qui souffre en silence. Les corps exhalent des relents de la mer de flèches et d'épées. Les sabres abandonnés sur les routes aux confins des ruelles et les animaux errants dans la buée matinale, blanchissant les carreaux.

Le village s'éveille de la tempête des cosmos, je peux sentir des visages se délover de leur pénombre et nous regarder avancer dans des quartiers en piteux états. Alors c'est cela, la perle des perles ?

Mei accomplie le plus pure des sourires et la lune de cette matinée en disparaît alors tout à fait. Plus une trace de cratère lunaire pour le moment, simplement la mélodie lancinante des arbres morts-vivants, se relevant du panache volcanique.

Trois mèches de cheveux devant les yeux, zébrant un regard touché par la passion.

Approche du...

 _Sublime._

* * *

 **VESUVE**


	2. Délirium

**_Voilà la suite de l'histoire, je suis déjà très content d'avoir eu autant de lecture sur cette fic exigeante et personnelle, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, ce deuxième chapitre est d'avantage tourné sur le monde de l'action, mais je n'en dis pas plus, comme d'hab je propose une p'tite musique à un endroit, boostant l'imaginaire,_**

 ** _à très vite et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Vésuve**

Délirium

* * *

« Fais-moi rêver. Fais-moi rêver ou je te noie dans la lave sur le champ. »

Tout le monde s'activait dans la grande propriété, pas un espace pour se poser et rester tranquille, admirer le fabuleux paysage désolé, de la lande crépue, tout le monde tousse, gémit, vagabonde d'un endroit à l'autre, sur les planchers il y a des piles entières d'armes qui attendent d'êtres possédées et de la suie, toujours plus de suie – et il y a tout autant de blessés et de gens que l'on peut confondre avec des cadavres, tout cela n'a plus d'importance car les morts ne se comptent plus et le temps s'est arrêté.

Un cri résonna alors.

Dans la chambre de l'Hokage, un homme criât comme son dernier chant de douleur. Une plainte insupportable. De sa tête s'échappaient quelques vapeurs d'une étrange couleur bleue. Les idées délivrées rejoignirent lentement leur nouveau propriétaire, puis ce dernier s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un cadavre pétrifié par la terreur, mort du cœur de sa victime.

« Adieu grande peste… Ton règne stérile s'achève ici. »

L'ombre fugitive qui susurrait les mots s'évanouit dans un éblouissant rayon azur et le silence revint dans les étages, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre finisse par exploser.

« Là ! »

« Elle est vivante ? »

Des ninjas entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. Trop tard, elle était morte, aussi morte que les animaux du village, avec autant de vie dans les poumons que d'espoir en cette matinée servile.

On recouvra son visage d'un drap et elle fut portée à la morgue dans les sous-sols du palais. Seuls les défenseurs les plus vaillants et renommés avaient le droit à une sépulture là-bas. Des Kage, ou bien quelques rares héros. Une goutte de sang perla sur le sol, c'était la mienne, quelle honte, du sang dans cette chambre. Cette chambre qui a vu tant de choses se produire. Mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher la chute du village, mon village. Mes poings se serraient et se desserraient à force de penser au pire comme au meilleur qu'il pouvait nous rester après un tel ravage. Voilà qu'une autre nouvelle digne de nous achever venait à se révéler, de la plus dérangeante des façons.

« Qui l'a tué !? Qui a pu s'enfuir comme ça ? »

« Une technique d'évasion a très bien pu fonctionner. A l'heure, personne ne montait la garde, tout le monde était occupé à faire autre chose. »

« Que devons-nous faire, ermite ? »

Le doyen était ailleurs, il ne pouvait plus que regarder le corps partir de la pièce, sous le drap blanc, emporté vers d'autres contrées obscures. Est-ce qu'il fallait la pleurer ? Ou bien se réjouir qu'elle n'ait pas vu le village en si mauvais état. Et peut-être que cette attaque destructrice n'étais que la première d'une longue série. Le mot « guerre » fusait sur toutes les bouches, comme un mot que l'on ne prononce que de rares fois en une existence, le genre de mot qui fait trembler les lèvres et excite l'imagination de milles visions cauchemardesques.

« Ermite ! Il en revient à un supérieur de diriger provisoirement Konoha… »

C'est peut-être le nom du village qui ranima ce vieil homme, qui avait en un instant prit au moins 20 ans dans la face :

« Il n'y a plus de Konoha… Il n'y a plus de Konoha ni d'Hokage. Il ne reste qu'un village. Un village sans nom. »

Je regardai sans voix mon maître, troublé par le manque évident d'émotion dans sa voix. Je me suis demandé ce que ça ferait de la voir pleurer, car jamais je ne pensais pouvoir le voir un jour en une telle émotion.

Il se tourna vers moi, avec un air abattu que je n'oublierai sûrement jamais. Sa voix était calme et posée, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Et la pluie a achevé l'attente, il m'a regardé encore plus profondément et a tendu un doigt vers moi, je me suis senti alors aussi étranger que nos ennemis :

« Cet homme est le kage de secours. Notre chef. Je ne peux pas assurer la défende d'un tel chaos avec mon âge et mes blessures. »

Mon ventre se serra, tout le poids du monde tombait sur moi :

« Non je ne peux pas ! »

Tous les serviteurs et les soldats firent allégeance alors que je refusais en criant mon désespoir.

« C'est ta mission de protéger le village. Tu as dis que tu serais Kage. Te voilà maintenant avec ton rêve entre les mains. Tu ne peux plus reculer Naruto. »

« Mais je ne peux pas… » Mes larmes venaient sans que je puisse les arrêter. « Pas après Tsunade… pas après tout ça… » Je ne prenais même pas la peine de les essuyer, j'étais empêtré dedans à jamais. « Grand-mère n'est pas… »

« Il va falloir accepter et guider le peuple Naruto. Tout le monde attend de toi que tu sois le nouveau Kage. Cela se sait depuis longtemps à présent. Tu es un héros, et bien plus que cela tu es un dirigeant. La résurgence de ce pays ne doit plus qu'en toi. »

Jiraya se redressa et prit fermement l'épaule de son ancien disciple. Il la serra comme on fait une poignée de main d'adieu :

« Maintenant va dans la chambre forte, les autres Kage t'y attendent. »

* * *

Ecouter : _HTRK - Eat Yr Eart_

Le sang jonchant les murs et les poutres de marbre, dans un grand cercle d'hommes et de femmes, tous agenouillés pour un rituel se tenait un cadavre que l'on tentait peut-être de purifier, les gens utilisaient des fumigènes et des techniques de fumées pour couvrir la corps dans un linceul argenté, il n'y avait presque plus d'odeur naturelle dans les environs, les encens couvraient un rayon impressionnant et nous indisposaient plus qu'autre chose. Peut-être était-ce mieux que de sentir l'odeur terrifiante des corps brûlés.

« Souffrez pour la mort des autres ! Par votre faute sales étrangers ! Réfugiés du démon ! vous serez ensevelis sous les cendres ! »

C'est comme si la terre avait tremblé.

« Taisez-vous ! Je ne retrouve plus mon enfant ! Je ne retrouve plus ma petite ! »

Chaque pas entraîne un hymne de la nature à s'extasier d'horreur.

« Faites place pour nos sauveurs. Faites place pour l'amour de Konoha ! »

Chaque seconde qui passe revient à voir les magnitudes s'empourprer de bonheur. Les secousses du monde souterrain s'acharnent à se faire entendre en ce haut monde.

Le mal comme on l'appelle alors si facilement, avait gagné la plus grande et brillante des attaques, et ce, sous la totale panique et surprise des habitants. Ce genre de coups était tout simplement impensable avec un système de défense aussi bien armée que celui de Konoha, déjà j'avais entendu depuis notre départ, ou même là, dans les rues de la ville, à quel point les dégâts étaient étrangement puissants, et cette victoire provocante, quasi parfaite. J'avais entendu…

Kakashi, blessé grièvement, retenu presque sourd dans les salles de repos de la ville.

Kurenai, elle aussi blessée mais secourue par ses collèges et Azuma avant qu'elle ne soit achever.

Ino, Choji et un autre, des ninjas pourtant puissants eux aussi portés à l'extrémité de la mort.

Les noms des blessés se crachaient partout dans la ville, point de moment de non-retour. Quand à ceux des attaquants, il était difficile de ne pas entendre un seul mot, effrayant, mais pas bien plus. C'est la salve des âmes qui perpétuait sa pénible permutation. Un enfant qui se creuse un coin de répit au fond d'un tertre silencieux, les mains en sang, les yeux en sang, qui ne dit plus aucun mot, recherché par sa mère désespérément, il s'enfonce d'avantage dans les ronces et les haies flottantes, le monde cambre et s'écrase sur lui-même aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de plafond au ciel et plus de sol à la terre...

* * *

Plus bas dans l'entrée du palais, Mei et moi nous nous dirigions sur les marches lorsque le chaos de l'environnement finit par nous arrêter. On criait sur nous, on pointait des armes. Je frissonnais, et je remarquais que Mei n'avait jamais eu l'air si détendue – faut-il qu'elle soit folle ?

« Halte ! Personne n'entre sans une autorisation spéciale ! » Intervint un garde, pointant une lance, à côté de lui, des ninjas assurant la défense des Kage l'entouraient. Bien vite cependant, Mei se mit à rire, en voyant le visage déconfit du chef de la milice qui arriva sur place, essouffler.

« Il suffit, vous ne reconnaissez donc pas la Mizukage, bande d'idiots ?! » Lança-t-il à quelques uns à l'avant en leur donnant une sévère tape dans le dos. « Ne faites pas attention à mes hommes chère madame, je vais vous conduire à la chambre forte où se déroule la réunion. »

« Je ne peux que féliciter votre village d'accueillir tout le monde avec prudence. » Puis elle me désigna sous l'œil suspicieux du gardien des lieux. « Voici Ao, mon meilleur agent et mon conseiller. Je ne saurais me déplacer sans lui. Il est mes yeux et mes oreilles. »

« Soit »

Il entraîna Mei qui me fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher. Sur notre passage, les gens se prosternaient, ou plutôt sur le passage de Mei ils se baissaient pour l'honorer. Moi j'étais derrière, marchant aussi silencieusement que possible, comme on me l'a appris.

« La situation semble très grave. » Fit Mei, plus pensive que réellement intéressée.

Le chef soupira amèrement :

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Konhoa vit de temps extrêmement troublés depuis hier soir. Jamais je n'ai connu pareil assaut. » Tandis que nous le suivions, il n'arrêtait pas d'essuyer son front dégoulinant. « Tous les Kages ne sont pas encore au courant… mais… » Le chef la regarda droit dans les yeux – nous étions à l'entrée de la chambre forte – notre Hokage, maîtresse Tsunade a été assassiné ce matin même alors que nous nous relevions à peine de l'attaque. »

En entendant pareille nouvelle, je sentis toute l'horreur de la guerre envahir le cœur de la Mizukage, elle fut comme foudroyée, même s'il ne le montrait pas clairement par son physique, je voyais bien ses yeux se fixer dans le néant et contempler toute la réverbération de cette mort. Je sais à quel point Tsunade et elles s'entendaient bien, se comprenaient, se soutenaient mutuellement bien qu'elles soient si éloignées l'une de l'autre. En tant que chefs et femmes, elles partagent au-delà de leurs attributs des pensées pour l'avenir du monde ninja, la perte de l'une de ces deux « sœurs » entraînerait naturellement un déséquilibre angoissant. Sa lèvre inférieure retomba mollement, livide. Tsunade… morte. Une si brillante dame, qui avait tant donné pour son pays, assassinée dans son propre palais. Moi-même j'avais du mal à le réaliser complètement.

Mei, armée de sa rage intime, qu'elle savait si bien cachée et consumer lentement dans le creux de son ventre, Mei passion des passions recluse dans son corps bombé par la rage de vaincre le mal qui s'oppose à la santé de ses habitants. Elle si rationnelle et détachée de la bonne façon des événements semble refaire surface dans un monde qu'elle a quitté depuis un certain temps. La réalité des choses, cruelle en ces temps, vient la mordre à pleine dentition de morts. Elle dévore son cou et sa poitrine avec une fougue jamais ébranlée.

Puis vint encore autre chose, une sensation de vide immense, je la ressentais au travers de ma maîtresse, c'était étouffant, elle finit par parler, de sa voix douce et calme :

« Qui va la remplacer à la direction ? Vous avez un nom ? »

« Oui, malheureusement oui. » Répéta le chef en baissant la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté, les gardes quittèrent la salle et bientôt, nous n'étions plus que les quelques Hokages – 4 au total – se regardant les uns les autres, et moi…

« Voilà notre chère Kage des pays de la brume, bienvenue parmi nous Mei. »

« Bonjour à vous tous. » fit-elle, restant cependant sur le seuil de la chambre forte. « Nous ne sommes pas au complet n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, il manque encore la personne qui remplacera Tsunade jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dans une telle situation, il n'est plus de rigueur de relancer une procédure pour élire une nouveau Kage. » Commença le Tsuchikage, perdu dans ses pensées. « Mais j'imagine que le choix a été déjà réglé. »

« Évidement. » Approuva Gaara.

« Vous savez alors ? » Demanda la Mizukage.

Le maître des sables lança un regard sombre dans le dos de la femme et finit par hausser les épaules :

« Retournez-vous, nous sommes maintenant au complet. »

Mei se détourna de lui et je vis arriver un homme, étrangement petit. Enfin… plus petit que je ne l'avais imaginé un instant. Il était difficile de ne pas reconnaître tout de suite la tignasse blonde qui s'était rendue célèbre dans tout le pays de l'eau et du feu.

Naruto Uzumaki se tenait, droit comme une épée, sur le seuil de la pièce, faisant maintenant face à l'assemblée des autres Kage. Il en était un, lui aussi, et dans cette alcôve secrète où tout allait peut-être se jouer, son visage respirait une profonde crainte, une perplexité que personne ne pouvait tout à fait saisir, mais seulement sentir, de loin, comme un mirage de son esprit. Embrume son ombre, elle explose. Découpe la chair, elle repousse. Voilà qu'un autre être à la chair à canon se distinguait dans l'entrebâillement lascif du palais, le succédant des succédés, après la blonde venait le blond, après la soignante le bagarreur, Mei faisait rapidement l'état des lieux dans son esprit sans nul doute, elle inspectait les vêtements tachés de sang et plissés, couverts de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Il sortait tout juste des combats, il n'avait certainement pas mangé depuis la veille, voire encore avant, et la fatigue était perceptible. Il ne pourrait pas tenir la réunion dans de telles conditions.

Et pourtant il fit un pas, deux pas, presque en chancelant, il regardait Mei, juste elle, et semblait ne s'adresser qu'à ell seule :

« On m'a mis à la place d'Oba chan… Désolé de décevoir vos espoirs… »

Les autres commentèrent l'entrée en scène, tous sauf naturellement la Mizukage :

« Je pensais que Kakshi était favoris, c'est un excellent ninja. »

« Kakashi… » Naturo n'arrivait plus à parler, mais c'était sans doute plus l'émotion à cet instant. « Kakashi n'est pas en état de mener la réunion… il a été gravement blessé lui aussi. »

« La situation est donc encore bien pire qu'on nous le laissait l'imaginer. » Commenta le Raikage, mettant les poings sur la table. « Que tout le monde prenne place, nous devons en venir rapidement à la préparation de la riposte. »

« Naruto n'est pas non plus en mesure de tenir cette séance. » Interrompit le Tsuchikage. J'exige qu'il soit remplacé. »

« Et par qui alors ? » Demanda le Taikage, tendu.

« Naruto est parfaitement à sa place, il a simplement besoin de s'asseoir. » Répondit Gaara, calme et distant.

Mais c'est Mei Terumi qui le fit s'asseoir et m'ordonna aussi prestement que possible de rapporter de quoi le sustenter :

« Que l'on fasse porter de la nourriture pour lui, et de l'eau. Le pauvre a passé la nuit sans manger ni boire il est certain. »

« A vos ordres dame… »

L'idée était louable, Naruto ne pourrait survivre à une telle assemblée si elle s'éternisait, il s'effondrait déjà dans les bras de Mei alors qu'elle le faisait installer à son nouveau siège.

Avant de partir, je jetai simplement un regard discret sur les mouvements hasardeux de Naruto et à la manière dont il agrippait Mei. C'était plutôt gênant pour les autres Kage qui détournaient les yeux. Mais elle ne semblait pas y trouver la moindre déplaisance. A vrai dire… elle souriait, elle regardait l'adolescent s'asseoir tout en le portant comme une mère porterait son enfant jusqu'à la table pour le dîner. Dans un pareil moment, je mettais cela sous le compte de la confusion générale, mais cette étrange impression d'avoir assisté à une brève scène de rapprochement physique rendit ma mission des plus hasardeuses. Je me perdrai dans les couloirs du palais et ne trouvai de quoi attiser la faim du héros que bien plus tard.

* * *

 **VÉSUVE**


	3. Tabac rouge

_Troisième chapitre dédié à Pedro Costa et à l'art de fumer, quelques chose qui est à la fois dégoûtant et sublime, de magique et d'antique comme de précieux et de bourgeois, une habitude comme une toxicomanie qui anime les êtres peu importe les âges ou les sexes._

 _C'est aussi une réponse sur les événements récents qui ont secoué ma petite ville - Paris - avec cette étrange odeur de malheur et de soudaine prise de conscience que la sécurité ne va pas de soi, comme celle du village - Konoha - hanté par les guerres et par LA guerre._

* * *

 **Vésuve**

 **Tabac rouge**

* * *

 _Écouter : WOW Nagran - Musique_

Il n'était pas rare que je passe par les couloirs de ce petit château, habituellement parfaitement protégé par ses murs et ses gardes aux lascifs de chiens mal-nourris. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive, tout le monde écoutait et c'était le silence de la ronde des nuits sans fin qui règnait en temps normal, mais encore d'avantage que dans les mémoires que j'avais des autres conflits que nous avons eu… tout avait changé depuis ce matin. L'attentat, s'en était bien un, avait fait que les systèmes de communications avec l'extérieur se soient rapidement complexifiés outre mesure, il n'y avait plus moyen de pouvoir s'informer correctement de l'état du monde à l'extérieur, que se soit un pays allié ou un ennemi. Le monde était soudain plongé dans un voile de silence affolant et je prévoyais que la situation générale n'empire encore avec les jours. Comment expliquer une telle coupure ? Comment, surtout que nous étions pourtant très bien placés en terme de relais ou de transit, nous étions aussi très bon en espionnage. Cependant, cette soudaine irruption dans les quartiers les plus hauts placés du village a considérablement affaibli les troupes spéciales et les troupes espionnes d'élites, les plus mineures troupes de récolte d'information, certaines ont entièrement été dissoutes, et notre seul espoir revenait donc à l'administration, plus jamais chaotique, et qui devait remettre de l'ordre pour concilier nouvelles recrues et gestions des litiges passés.

Bon travail.

De mon côté, je passais la plupart de mes heures perdues à insulter ma pauvre personne, je me trouvais idiote et incapable. Incapable de réaliser la peine qui s'était établie dans le pays, incapable de pouvoir sentir la moindre émotion ce n'était même pas ça, puisqu'en réalité je souriais. Je souriais la nuit et le jour sans savoir pourquoi et lorsque l'on m'annonçais de nouveaux morts dans les sanatoriums à cause du manque d'équipe médicale ou de gravité des blessures, je riais presque et tentait d'étouffer mes émotions. J'étais à fleur de peau oui, enragée et heureuse à la foie, rentre-dedans, immolée par une soif de rire qui me prenait de plus en plus tôt le matin et ne me lâchait plus – comment pouvais-je seulement rester concentrée et écouter ces imbéciles démagogues faire le travail dans de telles conditions mentales, moi-même je semblais prise dans une de mes illusions –, et pour couronner le tout, pour couronner ces infâmes prises de tête avec moi-même et mes pulsions drolatiques je devais faire face à la gueule détruite de mon mari Azuma…

Azuma n'a rien d'un homme facile, cela est sûr, mais ce matin encore, dès le levé du soleil, il m'a exaspéré une fois de plus.

Il s'était levé à 6h à peine lorsqu'il pouvait anticiper la venue des premiers rayons. Je ne suis pas du tout une personne faite pour la matinée et je ne comprendrait pas quelqu'un qui s'y lèverait avec plaisir, il le savait très bien d'ailleurs et me faisait souvent la tête pour ma paresse des mauvaises journées. Mais que pouvais-je à cela ?

« Tu devrais revenir te coucher… »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Je soupirais et venais m'installer près de lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il commençait à s'habiller.

« Tu n'aideras personne là-bas. »

« Et si j'ai envie. » Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche de pantalon. « J'ai envie. »

« C'est aussi simple que ça ? Idiot… » J'ébouriffai mes cheveux avant de fermer mes yeux, très envieuse des autres gens loin de Konoha, qui pouvaient profiter du sommeil universel. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas dormir quand tu n'es pas près moi. »

« Tss… n'essaie pas de m'en dissuader, ça marchera pas de toute façon… femme. » Il se leva soudain, inspirant un grand coup dans sa cigarette.

Il y a un mot que je détestais, haïssait, désespérait d'entendre sortir de sa bouche de fumeur sardonique, et c'était bien ce mot là, cet ultime mot qui résonnait comme la plus misogyne des sentences… « Femme » Surtout à moi. Surtout maintenant, surtout…

« Tu es libre Azuma… mais le conseil peut se faire sans nous, ils sont bien trop… occupés les uns avec les autres sans que tu n'aies besoin d'y mettre tes états d'âme et les déranger. »

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris, sans doute parce que je venais de sortir une phrase invraisemblablement longue vu mon état de réveil :

« Va te coucher… Regarde-toi un peu. Ose me dire que tu vas bien. Tout ça nous a rendu fou… mais on peut s'en sortir. » Il fuma un coup, puis deux, observa par la fenêtre le soleil prendre sa hauteur. « Je ne suis pas venu au monde pour regarder mourir mon pays. » Il se tourna vers mon visage et souffla une fumée âcre dans mes narines – il savait que cela m'insupportait aussi. « Surtout quand ma femme n'en a rien à faire. »

C'était un coup de poignard, un choc, une horreur que d'entendre ces mots… Après avoir dissipé cette fumée nauséabonde avec mes mains et des mouvements de tête répétés, je me défendais de lui donner une gifle, une claque, un coup de poing n'importe quoi, je gardais mon calme et restais telle quelle, stoïque sur son rebord de fenêtre je le regardais flâner vers la porte pour se rendre vers le dehors – le « dehors »…

« Tu le fais exprès ? »

Il y eut un silence, assez long.

Et puis il acquiesça et sortit sans dire mot. La porte fit le bruit terrifiant d'un homme qui part vers son aveuglement, lustré par un incorrigible sens du devoir, trompé par sa bonne morale puritanisme, vidé de toute personnalité.

Je priais un instant les esprits d'agir s'ils m'écoutaient, s'ils pouvaient m'entendre par miracle. Je priais pour qu'ils fassent prendre conscience à cet « homme » comment il devient invisible à vouloir faire sa place en ce moment.

Mhh…

Et l'envie de manger me prit soudain.

* * *

Pendant que je dévorais mes beignets de calamar avec envie, une étrange sensation finit par m'envahir et me questionner. J'étais comme happée par une ombre, toute proche, elle s'étendait sur moi avec un mouvement lent et étrange, comme sortie de nulle part, viciée à ma présence, aimantée à mon siège. En regardant autour plus attentivement, je constatai qu'il s'agissait de l'ombre d'un arbre au dehors que la fenêtre laissait passer. Avec le soleil levant, l'arbre devenait grand, de plus ne plus grand, et des formes abstraites s'en extirpaient pour venir s'étaler sur mes genoux, mon ventre, et plus haut ma poitrine.

Je repensais à ces techniques de les élèves d'Azuma utilisait, en fait je pensais surtout à celle de ce bon vieux Shikamaru… C'était l'élève préféré d'Azuma, je l'avais tout de suite compris, et heureusement pour lui, il était loin en mission lors de l'attaque il y a trois jours. Cependant…

Les ombres continuaient de venir sur moi, je pouvais sentir le vent entrer quelque part, un courant d'air puissant s'infiltrer dans la maison, et l'ombre toujours grandir et grandir sans s'arrêter, glisser jusqu'à mon cou dans une étreinte qui, peu à peu, me retenait sur ma chaise, impassible, soumise. Je me sentais soumise par l'ombre et tendait la gorge vers les hauteurs, je sentais mon corps frémir, mes poils se hérisser sur mes bras et mes jambes commencer à trembler. Je fermais les yeux et me laissait prendre à l'obscurité.

Et puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

L'opacité du monde se fraya un chemin hors de mes yeux, finit par disparaître et seule la légère fumée de cigarette accumulée pendant la nuit floutait le champ de vision. Que faisais-je ici, là, à m'arrêter dans mon attitude ? Que faisais-je sinon de contraire à mon envie immédiate ? Je me redressai en un instant et partais vers la porte d'entrée, espérant revoir le visage d'Azuma, me cognant le pied nu que je n'avais pas couvert contre un vase près de l'entrée – je jurai intérieurement – et me frayai un passage jusqu'à la porte au travers de la lumière aveuglante de cette matinée meurtrissante.

« Bonjour. »

« Un parchemin tout droit de la ville, Kurenaï. Bonne journée ! »

C'était l'habituel facteur du village qui arrivait décidément très tôt ce matin. Le parchemin était scellé par deux fois, cacheté avec soin par un tampon rouge qui indiquait une lettre de première urgence du conseil qu'il aurait fallu ouvrir, lire avec attention, et sans doute conceptualiser pendant plusieurs minutes puisqu'elles étaient toujours compliquées et alambiqués au possible.

Mais Kurenai abandonna la lettre et fut prise par l'envie de se déjouer de la maison et de rejoindre la fraicheur du dehors.

Sans même prendre de sandales je franchis le seuil de la maison et fit quelques pas sur le passage de pierres froides qui menaient au portail. Le soleil était levé tout juste. Les fumées empestées de morts qui régnaient derrières elles se dissipèrent tout à fait et un vent matinal vint frapper contre ses joues. C'était glacial, vibrant.

Chemin de traverse, éviter surtout les entrelacs de la route menant au village qui sont aussi ennuyeux que risqués aujourd'hui. Risqués puisque je veux ne rencontrer personne… surtout pas un membre du village en pleurs.

Mais…

Là-bas.

Je m'approchai, et découvrais, venant de la rivière qui longeait les champs aux abords de la maison, une femme qui venait. Je remarquai immédiatement le feu. Le feu de ses cheveux. Incroyable. Elle avait les mèches allumées sur toute sa leste poitrine et ils retombaient en gerbes tressantes au bas de ses genoux.

Un parfum très atypique arriva droit sur moi, aussitôt que je le senti, il me vint une sorte de vision très particulière d'un souvenir que j'avais gardé en moi longtemps : je suis dans un champ, en enfance, j'ai 10 ans et je trouve sous une pierre un gros scarabée avec une spirale sur la carapace. C'est un scarabée connu et mes parents me défendent d'y toucher. Et pourtant je le touche. C'est un scarabée qui, quand on l'effleure, est aussi brûlant que le magma des volcans. Mais là tout de suite, ce souvenir finissait par m'obséder, de façon absurde puisque c'était une femme devant moi et non…

« Vous habitez ici… ? »

Sa voix était d'une assurance… indescriptible.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… Kurenai. » Je lui proposai ma main. Elle ne bougea pas d'un trait.

« C'est très beau ce coin là. » Elle susurra la suite. « J'ai bien fais de me perdre un peu par ici. »

Je regardai autour, comme au premier matin la maison était suspendue dans une léthargie creuse, un matin comme les autres, une matinée sans encombres ou presque, le soleil qui faisait sa loi lentement et la solitude béante du monde, la campagne qui s'apprêtait à revivre. C'était une image parfaite en somme.

« Oui, je n'aime pas trop le village. »

« Pourtant vous portez le bandeau… »

Je touchai mon front… Elle avait du percevoir la marque qu'il avait laissé sur mon visage, cette ligne horrible qui hante encore ce front que je tente de cacher avec mes cheveux.

« Plus maintenant. J'ai… j'ai arrêté de servir le village. »

« Vous êtes retraitée, à votre âge ? » Elle rit. « Si je me permettais de faire cela, je ne sais pas ce qui adviendrait du monde. » C'est à ce moment que je l'a reconnue. C'était Mei. Mei Terumi la sublime. C'était cette femme dont Tsunade m'avait tant parlé. Azuma qui l'avait rencontré une fois était très admiratif d'elle, je le soupçonnais d'avoir eu des pensées un peu trop érotiques envers elle, mais là tout de suite je ne pouvais plus penser à lui je pensais à elle, là, elle, elle, elle devant moi, elle sur le champ, elle dans les herbes folles et elle sur la bagatelle de cette scène insensée où les paroles fusent entre deux étrangers mais elle et encore elle toujours qui ferme les yeux et sort une cigarette. « Je ne pourrais pas laisser ce monde aux mains des hommes vous imaginez le résultat ? » Elle se mit à rire. Un rire très détaché et pourtant sincère, je le sentais. Elle alluma la cigarette du bout de son doigt et l'enfourna aussitôt. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à engouffrer le plus possible de fumée en elle et je pouvais voir comment elle avalait encore les reflux de vapeurs avec des gestes de la bouche tellement discrets que j'avais de la peine à imaginer qu'ils fussent possibles.

Elle fumait.

« Je… »

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle, très intriguée par le début de ma phrase.

« Je suis très jalouse de vos cheveux. »

Elle me regarda, enfin.

Ses yeux étaient dans les miens.

Mei Terumi me regardait, et je pouvais entendre mon corps succomber à une sorte de caresse, de caresse produite par la lente floraison d'une gerbe amère et tendre, âpre fleur qui viendrait toucher mes os et ma chair. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu, d'un rouge, mais d'un bleu ! Mais d'une couleur luminescente pareil aux lointains pays que je n'avais pu qu'apercevoir dans mes missions, ces pays de sables ou de brouillard perdus sous les fars des climats et des tropiques instables. Mei était en moi, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Et mes yeux ne pouvaient s'en détacher.

Après un instant, seulement, elle sembla reprendre contact avec notre situation, notre monde, et les convenances de la discussion qui souhaitaient qu'elle répondre quelque chose.

Elle me répondit qu'elle était jalouse des miens.

* * *

 **VESUVE**

 _ **Je voulais remercier, avec de grands merci hein ^^ - charlesdoudou, identite2, Bersekir et AlMereva, vous apportez l'envie et le courage d'écrire comme de poster ici sur Fanfiction quelque chose qui n'a à priori aucune chance de plaire, je vous en remercie donc encore ;)**_


End file.
